


Outing

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Outing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: OutingChallenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”Prompt: 38Fandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)Storia partecipante a “It's time for Tombola! challenge” indetta da Tastuei sul forum di efp
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Outing  
> Challenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”  
> Prompt: 38  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)  
> Storia partecipante a “It's time for Tombola! challenge” indetta da Tastuei sul forum di efp

Non erano molte le persone che cercavano Tezuka la domenica pomeriggio, sopratutto perché la maggior parte dei suoi conoscenti erano consapevoli che lui trascorresse il tempo libero allenandosi da solo, eppure sul suo telefono era appena arrivata la notifica di un’email.  
Non è che trovasse la cosa strana, solo si era chiesto cosa potesse essere successo visto che a contattarlo altri non era che Fuji.  
“Sei libero Tezuka? Stiamo andando tutti al sushi bar del padre di Taka-san: ti andrebbe di venire con noi?”  
Si sentì sollevato che non fosse nulla di grave, ma quel pomeriggio la sua routine domenicale era leggermente diversa dal solito visto che fosse in compagnia di Atobe.  
Come avrebbe potuto andare assieme ai compagni quando lui e Keigo avevano altri pianu per la giornata?  
“Mi dispiace, ma ho già un impegno”.  
Poteva mica dirgli che si trovasse con un loro rivale così a bruciapelo? Per lui sarebbe stato impossibile farlo anche se in fondo sapeva che i compagni di squadra non avrebbero mai giudicato la loro relazione, ma aveva ancora timori sull’affrontare tale argomento.  
“Hai un appuntamento con una ragazza?”  
Non è che l’altro avesse poi tutti questi torti, ma aveva la sensazione che Fuji lo stesse solo stuzzicando e che non avesse posto quella domanda seriamente però aveva paura di tradirsi.  
“Mi sto solo allenando”.  
Si, alla fine si stava allenando e non è che avesse detto poi una bugia, semplicemente aveva omesso che si trovasse nel campo di Atobe.  
“Cerca di non esagerare, mi raccomando”.  
“Ci vediamo domani a scuola”.  
“A domani allora”.  
Il punto era che ancora non si sentisse pronto a parlare della loro relazione, sopratutto perché nemmeno lui aveva ancora realizzato come potesse essere potuto nascere qualcosa fra loro due, quindi come avrebbe potuto fare coming con gli altri?

La giornata con Atobe non era ancora conclusa e, nonostante avessero appena finito di allenarsi, avevano ancora tutto il resto della giornata e Tezuka era completamente consapevole che l’altro non si sarebbe limitato con delle pratiche sportive ma sarebbe andato ben oltre e questo non è che dispiacesse.  
«A chi stavi scrivendo?»  
«Era Fuji, mi aveva invitato al sushi bar del padre di Kawamura ma ho rifiutato».  
«Non gli avrai detto che eri con me?»  
«Atobe, non dirmi che paura di perdere la tua posizione alla Hyotei?  
L’apparenza per Keigo era sempre stata importante e sapeva che fra loro due lui era quello che più teneva all’anonimato, ma visto tutti i rischi che correvano perché l’aveva coinvolto in tutto quello? Alla fine ragionando Tezuka arrivò alla conclusione che l’altro fosse disposto ad affrontare tutti i problemi che la loro relazione potesse comportare assieme a lui.  
«Comunque non preoccuparti, gli ho detto semplicemente di starmi allenando, cosa che comunque abbiamo fatto, ho solo omesso quello che avremmo fatto dopo»  
«Allora hai deciso di passare il resto della giornata con me?»  
«Direi di sé, ma non montarti la testa».  
Atobe lo abbracciò e lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il gesto.  
«Non mi sto montando la testa, questo significa solo che sto entrando sempre di più dentro il tuo cuore».  
Sì, lui si stava innamorando sul serio di Keigo e sperava con tutto sé stesso che questo non avrebbe influenzato le loro future partite, ma conoscendolo sapeva che anche l’altro avrebbe sempre messo il tennis prima di tutto.  
«Puoi cenare con me stasera? Farò preparare dal mio chef personale una deliziosa cenetta per due».  
«Mi sembra una buona idea».  
Atobe lo baciò dolcemente e Tezuka non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di assecondarlo perdendosi fra le sue labbra dopotutto lui voleva quel contatto con tutto sé stesso.

*~~~*

Fuji aveva finito con immaginare che Tezuka potesse avere sul serio una relazione, perché non era mai stato da lui rifiutare tutti gli inviti che aveva declinato in quei due mesi.  
Negli ultimi giorni addirittura si era chiesto che tipo potesse avere sciolto il cuore del loro capitano. Ggli era sempre sembrato indifferente al gentil sesso, ma non era riuscito a figurarsi nessuna ragazza, sopratutto perché per lui era sempre sembrato esistere solo il tennis e quasi non sembrava credere alla foto che Kunimitsu gli aveva inviato.  
“Quindi a Tezuka piace Atobe?” disse fra sé e sé Shusuke per non farsi sentire dai compagni di squadra, era pur sempre dal padre di Taka-san e non voleva scatenare un putiferio.  
Fuji però non aveva considerato che qualcuno di loro potesse poggiare gli occhi sul suo telefono e fu Momoshiro il primo a guardare la foto che si avvicinò incuriosito quasi come se non avesse visto bene i soggetti della foto.  
«Sono Tezuka-buchou e Atobe-san? Chi avrebbe mai detto che fossero così intimi», fu quello il commento che fece Takeshi e non gli sembrava così tanto shockato dalla cosa, «Guarda Mamushi».  
«Shhhh è per questo che Tezuka-buchou non sta vendendo più con noi». Era quasi un sibilo che a stento si riusciva udire, ma nemmeno Kaidou sembrava sconvolto dalla notizia.  
Era un bene, no?  
Inui si avvicinò incuriosito e conoscendolo era certo che avrebbe messo messo tutto sul piano dei dati, era l’unica certezza che Fuji avesse in quel momento.  
«C’era solo il 0,00001% che Tezuka e Atobe potessero mettersi insieme».  
«Oishi, tu ne sapevi qualcosa? Fra di noi sei quello più vicino a Tezuka-buchou». Eiji sembrava curioso di saperne di più, un po’ come tutti loro alla fine.  
«No, lui è sempre riservato su certi argomenti».  
«Nemmeno io ne sapevo niente». Fuji tirò un sospiro di sollievo, temeva che avrebbero potuto prendere la notizia in malo modo, ma a quanto sembrava i dubbi avuti erano infondati, «e tu Echizen, cosa ne pensi?»  
Ryoma era l’unico che non sembrava interessato alla cosa, anzi aveva continuato a mangiare sushi non badando alla loro conversazione.  
«Non sono fatti miei».  
L’unico titolare della Seigaku a non aver preso parte alla conversazione, era Kawamura impegnato ad aiutare il padre con la gestione del locale, però sembrava incuriosito da quello che stavano discutendo.  
«Di cosa parlavate?»  
«Tezuka mi ha appena invitato questa foto».  
Era l’unico a non averla ancora vista e immaginava che nemmeno lui avrebbe giudicato il loro capitano per questa cosa.  
«Tezuka è Atobe stanno assieme? Non avevo sospettato nulla».  
«A quanto pare sì, però nessuno di noi sapeva qualcosa».  
Forse capiva perché Tezuka avesse condiviso con loro quella foto, si fidava così ciecamente del team di cui erano capitano, da sapere che nessuno di loro avrebbe pensato male di lui e del rapporto che lo legava ad Atobe. Questa forse era la cosa più bella che l’altro potesse fare per dimostrare la sua lealtà alla Seigaku.  
Fuji però voleva stuzzicare un po’ il loro capitano, giusto per vedere la sua relazione.  
“Tezuka, è un vero shock! Stai cercando di dirci qualcosa?”  
“Esatto. È il mio modo di fare outing. Ci vediamo”.

*~~~*

Era stato un gesto piuttosto impulsivo quello di Tezuka e sapeva che questo significava solamente che si sentisse pronto per affrontare un argomento che aveva evitato per fin troppo tempo.  
Sapeva che i compagni non avrebbero giudicato l’origine del loro amore e sapeva che dopo questo passo, le cose con Atobe sarebbero diventate ancora più serie però questo a Kunimitsu non dispiaceva affatto.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono consapevole che la Challenge ormai sia abbandonata e la giudice sparita, ma non potevo lasciare poltrire ulteriolmente questa mia fanfiction visto che l’avevo scritta anni fa e mi sembrava uno spreco non pubblicarla solamente perché l'rganizzatrice non sia più attiva.


End file.
